The Quiet Ones
by KimiEdenia
Summary: No one ever suspects the quiet ones.
1. Chapter 1

The Quiet Ones

KimiEdenia

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga series and all characters included.

Author's Note: I am not a big fan of Twilight. I tried the first book and the first movie, and they just weren't my cup of tea. By chance, I ended up watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 and was enthralled with both Jane and the wolves. And Lee Pace as Garrett, but that's a whole different thing. So yeah, this was born.

And pardon the OOC-ness because, well, I just wrote this after watching the final movie and researching more about their characters through the Twilight wiki and other fanfics.

This was originally going to be a one shot but it became too lengthy. so I decided to divide them into chapters. Also, this way, I can upload stuff even when the story isn't really done.

**_Set some weeks after Breaking Dawn Part 2._**

* * *

Embry Call did not realize what was happening.

All he knew was that there was a new ice cream shop opening at Forks, and everyone else was too busy to go.

"First customers get a free scoop of ice cream" He told them. He wanted to go with everyone, but everyone else was busy.

Even Seth who would usually be up for anything.

"Sorry man" The younger shifter had said, scratching the back of his neck "Me and Leah are helping Mom and Charlie today with home repairs." That counted Leah out, too.

Or Quil, even after Embry mentioned that Claire should come for the ice cream.

"Actually Claire isn't feeling good today." Quil said, as he packed some chicken soup into a thermos "I'm going to their house right now."

He tried coaxing Jacob from his shop, but their alpha wolf was too enamored with a fixer upper truck he bought for pocket change.

"Can't right now Embry" Jacob said, as tinkered on the engine, covered in oil and sweat.

Everyone he approached had something else to do, even Emmett and Jasper who he had asked in his desperation. So, much to his dismay, he had to go alone.

He stood in line, looking and feeling out of place for everyone else came with someone. He thought about turning back several times, to just go to the grocery store and buy a pint of ice cream then go home, but something pulled him to stay. Tugged him to wait, and it was far too strong of a force to ignore.

Somehow, he knew it wasn't just about ice cream.

Embry sighed loudly, the sliver of sun that reaches the main street of Forks barely warming him up. The people around him were enamored in their own conversations. While all he could do was stand there in silence. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, hands in his pocket, eyes forward, looking at the still closed shop door, once again thinking about just bolting.

"Look! A rez boy!"

He tensed.

He looked back to find the speaker, and found him five persons away. A tall and buff guy wearing a jersey jacket emblazoned with a big F, Forks high school, brown hair and a smug grin. He was surrounded a collection of equally tall guys, also wearing the jacket, and some cheerleaders in their uniform.

It wasn't often for him to experience discrimination because of his heritage, but it certainly wasn't nonexistent. Thankfully only on rare occasions when someone was too stupid for their own good. Like the large guy with the jersey number 81.

"So how goes the casino life?" 81 called out loudly, his group of friends laughing.

"Must not be good for him to come all the way here for free ice cream!" a companion of him in the number 14 answered back.

Embry wanted to point out to them that they were in line for free ice cream too, but he wasn't one for unnecessary confrontation. Instead, he just turned his attention back to the front of the line, and started counting down from 100, steadying his breathing.

"Hey Tonto!" 81 called out "How's it hanging in the teepee?"

"Pow-wow John Redcorn!" An eruption of laughter followed, while the rest of those in line ignored them awkwardly.

Embry balled his fists in his pockets, ground his teeth and took deeper breaths, efforts to try and stay in control, but the continued sniggering and name calling behind him kept him agitated.

"Oh my, a baboon that can talk." It sounded like a girl this time, and though her voice had a pleasant echo in his ears, the tone was still absolutely condescending.

That was it, the final straw for the wolf's back, Embry's head snapped back to glare at the group of teens, only to see number 81, red faced and puffed, already glaring at a much shorter figure in a blue jacket. The figure, who Embry figured out was the speaker, had her hood on, obscuring her face from his point of view, but clearly 81 and his friends could see who she was, and was staring at her with such animosity in their eyes.

"What did you say?" 81 finally managed to say.

"Oh I'm sorry" The hooded female said, raising a delicate finger to her still hidden face "I. Am. Amazed. That. You. Baboon. Can. Talk." For added emphasis, she jabbed his chest with her finger at each word.

The fury in the jock's face was comical, and Embry couldn't help but chuckle. Unfortunately, the "baboon" heard him. 81 turned his attention on Embry, the five people between them flattening dispersing. The fury shook 81, and he walked up to Embry, pulling his fist back for a hard punch directed at the wolf's jaw.

Embry was ready. He fought vampires and sparred with wolves and men bigger than this guy. He would dodge the attack, land a good blow on 81's gut. Before he could enact on his plan, however, his would be attacker crumpled to the ground, clutching his arms, screaming in agony. His companions surround him, trying to help him, but all he could do was shout incoherently.

The line of people broke, and the crowd watched as the young man writhe it pain. And that was when Embry noticed the smell.

He watch her slowly back away, as the crowd tightened around 81. Her hood had fallen back, revealing golden hair and pale cheeks, definitely not one of the Cullens or their friends. He followed her, staying some distances behind, while she walked on, unaware of her stalker. It was his duty, their treaty had stated that vampires can stay as long as they don't bite humans. He needed to make sure she didn't.

They reached a more secluded and empty area of the downtown, a side street filled with more closed shops than open ones. She stopped in front of a boutique of dresses and accessories, looking at the display, leaning in close so her nose almost touched the glass. He went in the side alley, keeping an eye on her, hidden by the shadows of the buildings.

"You bitch!" The two of them turned to see the cheerleaders, led by the one who was standing the closest to number 81. She was pointing at an accusing finger at the pale girl, seething with anger "You did something to him!" She shouted, spittle flying from her mouth. "You did something to him!"

The pale girl's eyes, a dark shade of violet, widened by a fraction "I don't know what you're talking about."

They were soon followed by the males of the group, with number 81 in front "You were jabbing me earlier, you injected me with something!" he shouted hysterically, the group of girls behind him in a tight knit, as if the pale one would suddenly unleash some unworldly fury on them.

Embry looked back at the girl, who stood straight, regal and almost menacing. She was short and slight, yet it looked like she owned the world, making the taller and bigger teens shrink back. He was impressed.

"I didn't do anything to your" she said the last word with such venom "Except for calling you out on your atrocious behavior."

"Bitch!" he shouted, his hulking form approaching her.

Without really thinking, Embry slid out of his hiding place and stood in front of 81 "Hey man, she's just a girl."

But 81's fury was not abated, and instead grew.

"Rez boy" 81 growled. Once again, he pulled back his fist, and once again, Embry was ready. In a matter of seconds, 81 was down, groaning and clutching his gut. He gave the rest of the group a long hard stare, before returning his attention to the girl.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take him too long to track her scent again. After leaving the teens, all of them in a state of shock, he walked around downtown some more, trying to see if he can get a whiff of her. It didn't take long for him to find it, just a fleeting smell of sickly sweetness, near a flower shop.

He smirked, the small pale one was proving to be a smart one, hiding her scent among pungent flora. But he had been trained to find vampires of all kinds, a preventative measure during the attack of a newborn army.

Quickly, he traced her steps, following it around town, down the road, into the forest, until he could finally see her. She was looking up at the trees, and he hid behind a large one, waiting. She finally moved, barely making a sound, as if she floated, and he followed her as quietly as he could.

She stopped in a clearing, her back to him, and sighed loudly. "You reek of wet dog."

He quickly phased, pouncing on her slight form. She evaded him, climbing up the tree in amazing speed. He growled near the roots, trying to connect to anyone else phased, but it seems like everyone else was still occupied.

He barked up, trying to jump higher and higher. while she stood on a branch, looking down at him. She wasn't moving, or seemed to want to attempt to move. Just standing there, looking down at him.

He snapped his mouth, baring his teeth, but all she did was sigh, shake her head and sit on the branch, her feet dangling. He noticed she wore black military style boots, a skinny jeans, and a dark blue hoodie. She leaned her head on the trunk, looking up at the sky, as if waiting.

And so he did.

He kept circling the tree, anticipating her possible movements, but she remained still.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked, her voice wafting from the higher branches.

He growled in response.

"Just checking." She had her hands on her lap, folded demurely, her back straight while her legs swung in some rhythm in her head.

"I never got ice cream." She said in a wistful tone. He wasn't quite sure if she was talking to him or not, but he had already decided on another tactic. Behind some bushes, he found some clothes. Emergency outfits for times when any member of the packs ends up having to phase without time to shed their clothes. Most of them were from Goodwill or donated by people from the reservation, but they do allow enough coverage.

He walked back under the tree, wearing pants with a hole on the left leg, and a red shirt that was almost too tight for him. Looking up, he saw her looking down on him, eyes trained on him.

"I didn't know leeches could eat ice cream." He said, hands going in his pocket. It was a cold day, several degrees colder in the shades of the big pines, and he wished he had at least took off his jacket before phasing.

"I can't digest it" She replied "But I still like the taste."

He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to say "I like mint chocolate chip."

She chuckled, and he couldn't help but smile "Strawberry." She called down.

The tugging, the pull, that compelling feeling "Wanna get some?"

She looked down at him, her head cocked to the side, then a smile that exposed white teeth, an amused glint in her eyes. "Sure."

She jumped down, gracefully landing on her feet, dusting the seat of her pants. Her hood was fully down now, and as she stood in front of Embry, he finally could see her face clearly. No obstruction, no intrusion, and he drowned in her beauty.

Little wisps of blonde hair escaped her bun, framing her face in a somewhat disheveled manner. She had round cheeks, cherubic features with those round, wide eyes, with those long delicate lashes. Even with her casual and modern outfit , he knew she was living in a time and generation not her own. She resembled those china dolls, and her waif thin appearance made her seem just as fragile. She looked young, yet her posture demanded respect. She was far too pale, with almost translucent skin, but he found himself enjoying this feature, even wondering how it would feel like to touch her.

"Lead the way" She said, that smile showing her pearly white teeth.

They were sworn enemies, yet there they were. In the old ice cream shop, where customers were currently scarce, having been enticed by the newer one that promised free ice cream for the first customers. They sat in front of each other, giant bowls of ice cream, for the owner was so happy to have customers that she gave far too much than they paid for, between them, his filled with mint chocolate chip, and hers with strawberry.

They ate in silence, only the clinking of their spoons on the china bowl.

"You know" he said, between mouthfuls of the creamy delight "I just realized that outside, it's really really cold."

"Well, for ordinary humans, it would be." There was mischief in her words, and they broke into sincere laughter.

He noticed how her smell was not as bad as the others he had encountered, noticed how it her scent was almost floral and earthy. They bid their good-byes with no words, just a nod and a turn to the opposite direction.

Jacob was his pack leader, and they were the protectors of La Push, and in extension, Forks. They were comrades of the Cullens, of the Olympic coven. His loyalty lay with his pack, and his duty was to protect the innocents from vampires. He had the moral obligation to report his fleeting and chance encounter.

But somehow, he never found the reason as to why he should report the small, pale one.

He concluded that she was too diminutive to be a threat, and that she looked more like a nomad, just passing by. He also concluded that she wore contacts, unless there was a certain vampire breed that turned eyes violet, but for now it was impossible to determine if she was or was not of the vegetarian kind.

If nobody is getting attacked, there was no reason for him to raise the alarms.

That night, he realized he never asked for her name, and she never asked for his.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few weeks when the stench of vampires assailed Forks, all bent on eliminating a barely born child. He found out later, from Jacob, that it was all a miscommunication. The wolves were at the back of the Olympic coven, when the row of black robed vampires called the Volturi came.

The standoff ended peacefully, and that was the last he saw of them. He didn't even have any time to size them up, although it cemented the fact that some vampires are just out for blood. He now wonders how he ended up enjoying the company of one, in her blue hoodie and boots.

He wasn't sure how he found her again, but he did, and they ended up walking together, a some distance between them as they trekked down the dirt road. They ended up in the clearing again, and found a fallen trunk they could sit on. He sat on one end, with the trunk between his legs, stretching his arms up, while she sat on the other, with her legs together, her hands on her lap, like a princess.

"Embry Call" he said, scratching the back of his head. "That's my name."

She looked up at him, her expression unreadable "Hello, Embry."

He liked how she said his name, and a wide smile came on his face. Somehow, he still forgot to ask for hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe I should just kill you." She said in that wistful tone of hers.

He was just walking home, taking the scenic route, when he heard her. He looked up to see her up on a branch, once again looking down at him, wearing a red sweater that looked far too big for her. Still the same boots though, with her feet swinging.

"Or I could just kill you." He said with a shrug, his hands going in his pockets. He was surprised, but composed, and he stared back at her.

"You wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me, mutt."

He smirked "You know my name, use it."

"I should not be bothered with names that should just be forgotten."

"I was named after an actor from a soap opera."

She cocked her head to the side "Soap-opera?"

"Yeah, he was pretty popular." Cocky and sarcastic.

She looked away from him, watching the trees rustle with the wind.

"You look like little red riding hood."

"And she ends up killing the wolf at the end."

"I think it was the huntsman who did that."

She shrugged, barely visible from his angle and her tiny size compared to the tree. "Depends on what story you've heard."

He chuckled, shaking his head "You're a piece of work, aren't you."

She kept silent this time, keeping her eyes at the fluttering leaves of the trees.

"So are you going to kill me?" He asked, sitting down on a boulder, leaning back on his elbows.

She stood up on a branch, her eyes still averted from him, and jumped from branch to branch, away from him. He watched her, light movements, barely a whisper and a rustle as she flew further and further away.

He could never figure out why he didn't chose to go straight to Jacob, tell him about the rogue vampire that seemed to be a new resident of Forks. He wondered if maybe the pack already knew, if the Cullens did too. He wondered if he should ask them, but that would mean he would have to tell them about her.

Somehow, he liked keeping her a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

The current generation of wolves had been divided into two different packs during the Volturi incident, as it was named by Emmet Cullen. Embry belonged in the newly formed Black Pack, but all the members of this newer group still got along well with their former troop. It turned out to be a good thing, since Leah has finally started to heal from her heartbreak. Sam, their former pack leader, gained respect for the new pack, and the two of them had formed an alliance to protect their land from the vampires.

Rogue vampires. Newborn vampires. Vampires determined to hurt, not just humans, but also their tribe.

Things the Cullens are not. Things he thinks she is not. Hoped that she is not.

"I bet you we can sell this whole thing with the Cullens and the Jacob as a TV show" Jared chided, giving Embry's arm a slight nudge. Seth, who was sitting nearby, laughed with the two of them. The three of them, including Quil, were hanging out with Jared in Sam's house, where Emily had brought Claire to spend time with her imprinter.

"You should just give me your money." Embry said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I want a cut of that!" Quil called out, as he continued to watch cartoons with Claire.

"Me, too." Seth said as he proceeded to raid the fridge.

It was a nice thing to be able to talk about such topics so casually. There was no war right now, no impending doom and destruction, and everyone was just fine.

Embry took the longer way home, weaving across the forest, trying to see if he can still find her. It has been two days, two days he had spent busy in the reservation, helping out, hanging out, having no opportunity to venture back in the forest.

He found her, like he had before, sitting on a lone branch.

"Hey" He called up to her, she looked down and he waved "Ice cream?"

She chanced him a small smile, and jumped from her branch, landing lightly with her back to him. She walked to the direction of the old ice cream shop, and he followed with an amused chuckle.

He never asked her what she would do when she can't digest the treat, but would always appreciate the company they kept, hidden in that booth with barely a few words between them. His mother did not appreciate him coming home far later that night, and once again was berated about being a delinquent. Nothing new to him, nothing to deter him from doing it again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I don't often write notes or anything, but I do want to know what you guys think of this story so far. I know there are not much readers to it, but there are still some of you so reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also, yeah, the story is a bit slow, and about the imprinting thing, it's going to be cleared up in a few chapters :) Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, it became like a habit. Sometimes he would find her, sometimes she would find him. Just some chance encounters that slowly built it to a weird sort of companionship. He manages to ask her some personal questions, but she manages to answer them in a way that doesn't seem so personal.

He doesn't mind, all he knows was that he likes talking to her, no matter how frigid she can be.

Those chances are usually in that particular clearing, the one where he had almost mauled her, the one where they decided that they were to form a sort of truce.

"Why are your eyes violet?"

She looked up at him, straight into his brown ones. "Because I'm wearing blue contacts."

Silence.

He coughed. "You don't have to wear them around me." He said it while looking away, a bit flustered.

Silence, and only the sounds of the forest.

The next time he saw her, he was blown away. She sat on her end of the trunk, eyes downcast, but when she heard him, she looked up, and his brown eyes met hers. Brilliant, ruby red eyes. It should be something that instilled fear, but instead, it just made her all the more beautiful to him.


	7. Chapter 7

He was out patrolling the forest, something that the two alphas insisted on, although in a more laid back manner unlike when the threat was too obvious. Now, only two wolves would venture out a time, each taking a section of a forest for a quick scout. Gone is the huge and eminent threat, replaced by cautiousness and assurance.

He never had a preference, but now he always picked the side where the clearing was.

He sniffed the air, but her scent was scant. She wasn't there today, but he still leaned on the fallen trunk they often sat on together. The image of a thin waifish figure with a blue sweater, hands in the pockets of her jeans, black boots, face obscured by her pulled up head, save for her lips, pink and full, a small smile.

Then he remembered that Seth was phased with him.

_-Hey Embry-_ the younger wolf intoned _-Who're you thinking of?-_

Embry quickly switched his mind to homework.

_-Awww come on Embry!-_

Embry shook his head, trying to get Seth out of his head.

_-If you don't tell me, I'll tell Jacob you got a little crush!-_

_ -Just a girl I saw downtown-_ Embry quickly said, determined to make sure that the alphas don't find out. It would be difficult to explain, he knew that much.

_-Wait, did you imprint on her?!- _Seth sounded excited, and Embry could imagine the younger wolf bouncing _-We should tell everyone! Get her to meet the others!-_

_ -Seth-_

_ -Do you think she'll get along with everyone else?-_

_ -Seth-_

_ -I'm just glad she isn't a toddler though, it's already weird that we have two of those.-_

_ -Seth!-_

The younger wolf finally stopped, and Embry had to shake his head in amusement. _-She's not my imprint.-_

_ -Oh-_ A brief moment of silence _-Shame.-_

The wind grew stronger, and for a brief moment Embry had to duck to avoid getting dust in his eyes. For a fleeting moment, he thought he could smell her. His ears pricked up, his nose to the air, trying to see if she was nearby. But he couldn't sense her, or any threat for that matter.

He could hear Seth singing to himself, an exaggerated tune about love that made Embry smile. The older wolf laid on the grass, near the area where she would sit on the trunk. He kept his mind away from her, instead began listing the flora that surrounded the area.

The rest of the night were spent in the quiet, just the breeze and Seth's songs.

* * *

He knew from the start that she wasn't the one.

There was no heart stopping moment, no out of breath moment. Even if she was a blood sucking vampire, he could appreciate a pretty face. And she was very beautiful, alluring even, with her composed and almost detached personality. How her face would usually be placid, but would show little quirks of emotion like a raised brow or a slight smile.

He knew how imprinting felt like, it was something shared among the pack, although in a lesser degree. He felt the wave of emotion that had overcome Jacob, as his alpha tried to reason with Sam. He felt the feelings Sam had for Emily, the constant reminder for Leah, so powerful and unexpected. He knew that when he saw her, nothing happened.

The world didn't stop and change its course. He didn't get this desire to protect her, to have her and want her. But he also didn't have the spirit to kill her. The first time he attacked her stemmed more from his duty to his pack, not the pure hatred that he had seen Paul and Sam display.

It was just different with her.

No natural, almost animalistic urges. For Embry, the reason why he wanted to spend time with her, was because he wanted to, not because his body needed him too.

It doesn't make quite enough sense, but at the same time, it isn't so illogical.

They both sat at the grass, relishing the scant sun that bled through the heavy canopy of leaves. Oddly quiet moments, with birds and other animals just scurrying by. They never stay by the clearing, not when two predators are there.

He glanced at her, as she hugged her knees and looked up, her red eyes a stark contrast from her paleness. She was the complete opposite of him, cold when he is hot, pale when he is dark, the sharpness and clarity of her eyes when his are softer and murkier.

He reached out a hand to her, to her tightly wound bun, but retracted it before he could actually touch her hair.

With a loud yawn that resembled a sigh, he flopped down on the grass, his arms behind his head as he looked up. From the corner of his eye, he saw her curious expression, which changed quickly to nonchalance as she followed suit, but with her hands clasped over her stomach. Embry couldn't help but grin.

"Do you belong in any coven?" he dared to ask, a bit unsure about the word, for he was more used with the term pack.

"Yes" She answered without hesitation.

"Is it like a pack?"

"What's a pack like?"

His brow furrowed slightly "We have a leader, and he connects us to each other. Like a beacon." He moves his hands in an effort to explain "We have to do what the leader commands, even if we disagree with it. But I have a great alpha, he goes with moral conduct and all that."

She became thoughtful, seemed to be absorbing his words "Yes." She answered in a much softer tone.

He had more questions regarding the coven, however he had felt her tense up, felt the discomfort, and decided on the otherwise.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked suddenly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. He was glad they were laying down and not looking at each other.

"Is it a werewolf thing?"

"No, well, it's for shape shifters."

"Same thing." She said, and he could feel her off hand shrug "Something about finding your mate, right?"

"Something like that, but werewolves are different from shape shifters."

"You both turn into wolves, what's the big difference?"

Embry sighed, of course vampires would be apprehensive, they had been told that the _Children of the Moon_ were their enemies. "We" he said, trying to find the appropriate words "We are children of the Earth and forest, not the moon." But he quickly added "But we do respect the moon, too."

She became silent again. "And you can turn into wolves without a full moon."

"Exactly."

Silence.

"When a shifter imprints on someone" he started, turning to his side so he faced her "It means they found their soul mate."

She turned her head to face him, keeping her body flat on the grass "Vampires" She said, ruby red eyes staring intently at him "Have no souls."

She turned her head back to the sun, and he fought the urge to crawl up to her and hold her. He knew from the start she wasn't the one. He wouldn't kid himself about it. Imprinting means finding the best candidate to pass on the wolf gene.

She was dead.

Even if she lay there, talking to him, even if he could touch her, and hear her, she was dead. He would find his imprint soon enough, but he wasn't in a hurry. He rather not find whoever it was that soon. He was afraid. He wondered how Sam felt, Sam who had loved Leah until he started phasing. Jacob who loved Bella until Renesmee. How did they cope with it?

She was dead to the world, but not to him.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked him suddenly, sitting up.

He was rather surprised by this question, but welcomed the fact that she spoke up.

"Hmmm" he intoned, stretching his arms upwards. He stood up, and offered his hand to her. She shook her head in amusement as he helped her stand, and then he started circling her. He had his hand cupping his shin, much like detectives did in old movies, appraising her up and down with his eyes. She stood there, straight backed and still, letting him.

He noted her height, noted her round cheeks, thin frame. He noted her plump lips, how the cupid's bow dips sharply, then flows into tender curves, the pink shade. He noted her hair, in its signature bun, neat and immaculate. And finally, her eyes, big round eyes.

Big, round, red eyes.

"Sixteen." He finally said "Forever a sixteen year old. Am I right?"

Her face broke into a smile and a chuckle. She started walking away, and he followed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello!

Thank you for the reviews! First of all, longer chapter :)

**PopTop38 **I hope this clears up the imprint thing. I thought about taking that route, but decided this one works better for my story. Thanks for being the first reviewer btw!

**Charlotte17** For the first question, I can't say much about that yet except that the Volturi knows where she is. And Embry didn't smell Jane during the confrontation because of all the other vampires there. Their collective scents prevented Embry (and actually all of the wolves) from noticing a particular smell.

**NeverMessWithTeddyBears** I know right? I had much hopes for the character of Jacob, only to find out that that happened. Also, I find it weird that Renesme has to go and mature fast. I'm not so into that logic that because she's a hybrid she ends up being an adult faster. I think it's more of a copout thing by SM to pair her with someone way older than herself. Besides, technically she shouldn't be mature enough, like her development should not come automatically. She's still a baby no matter how old she looks like, and should not instantly act the age she looks like. Also, Bella being the perfect I've got no urge to drink human blood thing really got to me. I feel so bad for Jasper. Well, for most of the Cullens who still felt that kind of blood lust.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews :) I really do appreciate them!


	8. Chapter 8

The next time they met, he brought out his iPod. It was old, and he wouldn't feel bad if he lost it so he sometimes brings it with him when walking alone. But this time, he brought it for the two for them. She looked perplexed at first.

"An iPod" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah" He said with a chuckle "Want to listen to something?"

She nodded her head a bit enthusiastically. He chuckled "Is this the first time you've seen one?" He asked, a brow raised in amusement.

She shook her head, although her hair stayed still in its bun. He wonders how it would look like down, framing her face in golden waves. He always had the urge to tug it loose, but at the same time, dared not to.

"I've seen them before, but I've never held one." She said softly "I wasn't allowed to."

He looked at her as she stared at the device, one that is considered old by technological standards. He slid one of the ear bud into her ear, and the other to his. With that done, he turned it on, and she gasped in surprise as the music came on. It was his workout playlist, something upbeat and catchy.

"Fascinating" She said, finally touching the device. Her fingers grazed his for a second, and he could swear he felt some sort of electricity zap through his system. And he was sure it wasn't just because of their vastly different body temperatures.

A few minutes of listening passed by them "Hey" he said, trying to sound casual as he looked up at the sky. Blue and green, soft tones, with barely a hint of the sun peeking through.

She kept her focus on the iPod, tracing her finger over the volume controls, slowly increasing and decreasing the sound.

He coughed, trying to catch her attention.

"Hmm?" Was the only response he got, while she still focused on the device.

"You never told me your name."

She froze. And he waited.

"We have records" She said, resuming her tinkering "A lot of the original ones. Have you heard of the Beatles?

"Yeah" he said "I have them on there. "But you know my name, so I was hoping I can get you-"

"Embry."

He really liked how she said his name.

"It's better if you don't know my name" she said, a bit softly, her red eyes looking up at him "I would have to go away if you did."

Her face remained passive, but her eyes implored him, and he only nodded in agreement. The next song came up, and it was a familiar tune to both of them.

"Lucy" he said out loud "I'll just call you Lucy then."

The smile she gave him was as good as her saying okay.

* * *

He never asked what her actual age was, her age when she was turned, or her the age since she was alive or if his guess of sixteen was right. To him, it didn't matter. And it never will. But he was fascinated with her vast knowledge on other topics.

"How many languages are you fluent in?"

"Twenty-five" She said "But my forte is Itallian."

He whistled, impressed, while she smiled.

"When you're as old as I am, you find nothing more interesting than learning." she said a bit haughtily, and he laughed.

" I don't do that well at school" He said "But I'm not as bad as Paul. That guy failed every class, plus he got detention almost every day."

"What is school like?" She asked curiously.

He smiled for she looked like an expectant child, "You've never been to school?"

She shook her head, and he once again had the urge to pull her hair loose. "I've always wanted to, but I guess being a vampire wouldn't cope well at school."

He thought back to the Cullens, who seemed to live such a normal life, except for the whole blood drinking and not growing old thing. "Well school is like a prison" He said, nodding his head for emphasis "You come in early, then leave in the afternoon, and they expect you to know more than what they teach you."

He went on to more tales of school, including some anecdotes about him and his friends, especially Jared and Paul. He didn't tell them they were shifters like him, just that they were his friends. She laughed at most of them, entertained and happy.

"Then there was this time when Seth and Paul decided to prank Jared, because he was getting so cheesy with his girlfriend, so they filled his locker with soap foam." He laughed at the memory "He was so mad he almost phased, thankfully his girlfriend was there to calm him down."

She laughed with him, and he felt nice about the stories he told. Maybe he should ask Jared if they should take revenge on the two, just so he can tell her more stories.

"You know" she started, looking at him with those amused eyes "If you're having a hard time with homework, I can help."

"Really?"

She nodded "I've never been to school, but like I told you, I'm well-learned."

"Well if you insist" He said with a wink.

The following day, he brought his Algebra II homework. She had answered all the exercises in the book in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Sometimes, they sparred.

It started spontaneously, when they met in the clearing. She arrived first, and he noticed that she wore shorts and a loose plain shirt. He saw that her sweater was cast aside, and that instead of boots, she wore tennis shoes with white ankle socks.

"Fight me" She said, coming on a stance.

He laughed. And she punched his jaw. Her hand was small, but she was a vampire, so it was still painful. Not strong enough to dislocate anything, but strong enough to make him step back. She stood there, with her fists at a ready, as he spit, wiping his mouth.

"That hurt" he said, glaring at her. She was so short compared to him, he was at least a foot higher, and he tried to be intimidating. But she was too adorable to him, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fight me" She repeated, crouching low, getting ready to hit him again. But this time, he was ready. She threw her punch, and he caught her fist, cold and small against his large and warm palm. With a swift move, she was on her back, while he towered over her, dusting his hands in victory. What he didn't anticipate was how fast she would recover, and in a matter of seconds, he was down on the grass.

"Fight harder" she said, keeping her stance.

Embry smirked "You sure you want that?"

"Yes. Unless you're a coward."

He chuckled, then crouched low "Better get ready then." And then he phased as he lunged at her.

The look on her face, a mixture of surprise, and then confidence. He didn't want to admit it, but the rush of fighting her was amazing, and that's why they've made another habit of it.

She was smaller than him, but was much more nimble, agile, evasive. She could easily dodge his attacks, climb on his back, her pallid arms wrapping them around his neck. But he was bigger, and in physical strength, stronger. He could easily shake her off.

She can land gracefully most of the time, but sometimes, she'd end up in a heap on the forest floor. But she recovers quickly and once again she'd be on him.

One time her grip was hard and tight, and he stood up on his hind legs, falling on his back, utilizing his full weight. A loud crack made him scramble off. He had broken her arm. He panicked, running behind the bushes to turn back into a man, pulling on a pair of jogging pants. He knelt down beside her, cradling her arm gently, but she was chuckling.

"Good move" She had said, while keeping her arm in a steady position, letting the fracture heal itself "Impressive." The humor in her voice relaxed him, but he told himself that he would never do that to her again.

They both grew stronger, and he learned more efficient ways of killing vampires as she learned ways to use her size to her advantage. After their training, they would go take a swim, diving under the water, eliminating the smell of each other from one another.

Embry would often be finished before her, and he would sit by the banks, watching her dive, swim, unhindered by the need to take a breath. He admired her form, her gracefulness in the water. Diving further in, shaking the water off her golden hair. He would watch her dry herself, something Embry didn't need as he would just shake off the excess water while phased, a convenience he truly enjoyed.

A change of clothes later, and they would be on their way, walking home to normalcy, going in opposite directions.


	9. Chapter 9

He never thought about her intentions, about why she was there at Forks and why she would often be in the forest. It didn't really matter to him, and he figured it should just stay like that. But he does get curious.

"So did your coven move here?" For if they did, the elders should know to draft a treaty for their group too.

She shook her head "I'm on my way to them." She watched the leaves from the trees slowly flutter down "I'm supposed to do something first before I can head home."

He watched her, her red eyes glazed with longing. He knew red eyes meant she drank human blood, but so far no reports of anyone dying, or getting attacked. So he still kept quiet about this pale vampire he calls Lucy.

"You know, I know some vampires too, they live around here." He said, leaning back on the trunk. "They're pretty nice. We get along with them."

"Vampires and wolves as friends?" She scoffed "Sees like such an odd pair."

He looked at her with wide eyes "And what about us?"

She smiled "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you." There was no malice in her tone, and instead, all he saw was that smile.

"Yeah, me too." He said, grinning down at her.

She stuck her tongue out playfully, and he once again had that urge to pull off the bun and let her hair waft around her.

* * *

They rarely travel to town now, for the confines of the clearing was enough for them. But today, he had an errand to run, and instead of leaving her there, he brought her along.

"Are you sure it will be alright?" She whispered to him, her hood was up again, and her contacts in place. "Someone might see us."

"I'm sure" he said with a confident smirk "I'll buy you ice cream when we're done."

That convinced her, and she followed him, keeping at pace with his strides. They weaved through the streets, passing people who passed by them without much as another glance. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she had hidden them in pockets of her jacket.

Finally, they reached their destination, and she looked up at him with apt curiosity "A music shop?" She inquired.

He didn't answer, and just pushed open the door to let her in. A bell chimed, announcing their entrance, although the teen in the counter just flipped her magazine, popping a bubble gum loudly.

"Hey" Embry called, while the teen just gave him an offhand wave.

He went straight to the back, and she followed, up where the guitars were on display.

"I didn't know you played an instrument" She said, watching him as he glided a hand over the wood of the acoustic guitars.

"You never asked" he said mischievously "Actually, I'm not that good, but I enjoy it."

He plucked the strings playfully, giving her a wide smile. But her focus was elsewhere, specifically the violins. Without missing a beat, Embry picked up one and handed it to her "Want to try?" He asked, with that boyish grin.

"She smiled and gingerly picked up the instrument, setting it lightly on her chin. With her eyes closed, she started playing, and Embry was enthralled.

The music wafted from the instrument with such precision and finesse that all Embry could do is listen. It was a gentle tune, that reminded him of the clearing. A soft melody that evoked the imagery of the two of them relaxing in the barely there sun, under a shade of pine trees. He could imagine her with that music, smiling at him with those deep red eyes.

He couldn't help the big goofy grin on his face, as she finished her tune.

They locked eyes, and she smiled, and someone was clapping. They turned to see the cashier, clapping her hands wildly "Your girlfriend's really good." She said with a firm nod.

Embry blushed, scratching the tip of his nose "She isn't actually-"

"Thank you." She said, smiling back at the other girl.

Embry's smile couldn't grow any wider than that.

After buying some guitar strings, and after the girl at the counter praised Lucy again, the two of them walked out.

"I didn't know you could play the violin." He asked, as they walked aimlessly around the streets.

She looked up at a him, a cheeky smile on her face "You never asked."

They broke into laughter.

"Come on" he said, reaching out a hand to her. She looked at it, then up to his face, where he had a big smile and a slight blush. A bit unsure, she reached out, and when their hands touched, he held hers tightly.

"I still owe you ice cream" He said, as he held her hand as they walked. She kept silent on their way, but he could feel her hand. Cold hands that felt good on his, and nothing else mattered right now.

* * *

He dreamt about her that night.

The moon had been in its zenith, sending down its bright rays like a blessing. At first he was just staring at his window, listening to the rustling sound of the leaves, then suddenly she was there. Her small frame enveloped in an old fashioned nightgown. The kind made of wispy fabric, making her look more like an angel. It was too big for her, the long sleeves reaching past her wrists, and the hem scraping the floor, hiding her feet.

He was on his bed, only in his boxers, the normal thing he would wear at night for it was comfortable and inexpensive, for times when he needed to phase during an emergency.

She went up to him, her red eyes staring back into his brown ones, the long sweep of her nightgown making it seem like she was gliding, but in truth he knew she was just that graceful. He sat up. She sat down beside him, her weight barely shifting his bed, and her hand reached up to touch his face, the other leaning on his chest.

Stroking his cheek, touching his chest, small cold fleeting hand.

She smiled, that small demure smile that showed her white teeth. Keeping her eyes on his, she climbed on his lap, and leaned in, burying her head on the crook of his neck. His hands wrapped around her form, and held her there.

He felt no heart beating, only the coldness of her chest, yet it felt right.

He woke up later than he usually does, gasping for breath. A minute of panic set in when he realized he was alone in bed, and when he realized he had been dreaming, the feeling shifted to despair.

Embry never told her about that dream. Partly because he wasn't thoroughly convinced that it wasn't real.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can introduce you to them." He suddenly said, as they sat with their backs on a large tree trunk "So you can meet them and we can hang out at my house."

She peered at him over her book, her eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

"The pack I mean. We're pretty lax with vampires, I told you we're friends with some of them." He was starting to feel a bit bad about asking her, but her face remained passive "I mean since you don't have a coven around. Where do you stay anyway?"

"Hotel" she answered plainly, returning her focus to her book.

"Pacific?"

She shook her head.

"Olympic?"

She shook her head again.

He tried to think of the other hotel around Forks. "Dew drop?"

She chuckled "Oceanside."

His eyes widened "But that's in the reservation." He was a bit excited, and at the same time a bit worried. That hotel was right on First Beach, near the areas where the pack would often be around in. He liked that she was near, but at the same time, if they found out.

Or when they found out.

The worry in his eyes was evident. And she hid behind her book, as her shoulders shook. He pulled the book down, and was greeted with her laughing face.

"I was just kidding" She said between chuckles, a hand over her mouth "The look on your face was quite priceless though."

He sighed loudly, relief washing over him "You got me worried there."

"Although" She said, in that wistful tone of hers "It's a great way to hide from the wolves." There was mischief in her eyes "Right under your noses."

He leaned close to her, and sniffed, once again smelling that earthy and almost floral smell, mixed with the telltale sickly sweetness that surround vampires. "We wolves have pretty good noses" He said cockily, before realizing that he was so close that he could kiss her.

She smiled, and leaned in too, and he closed his eyes.

She blew some air into his ear, tickling him slightly "We vampires are pretty good at staying in the shadows."

He quickly opened his eyes, but she was gone.

* * *

Sometimes, they didn't need to say anything. Just letting the quiet embrace them. He found it easier to find her now, and the chance encounters became planned ones. Those moments in the clearing when it was just the two of them. But sometimes, it would be the times when they can't be truly alone.

He found her once again, in that section of woods he patrolled. Quickly, he closed off his mind, clearing his head so the other members of the pack wouldn't realize what he was doing. He didn't bother phasing back, for he knew it would only cause them to panic, so she walked to her as a wolf, and she greeted him with a smile. She sat on the broken tree, looked up at the stars, and he sat by her feet, laying his head on her lap.

She didn't mind the weight, nor did he mind the cold, and soon her hands were on his fur, gently rubbing patterns down to his neck and head. He liked it, it felt soothing, and in some way, he knew that it comforted her too.

He should be afraid, for vampires, no matter how lithe and dainty, can snap the necks of wolves. But he was never afraid, and they sat there together, while she watched the stars and he watched his thoughts.

* * *

The next time he found her while on night patrol, she was laying on a pile of leaves, once again watching the stars. He padded softly to her, this time laying his head on her chest, were he felt no heartbeat, where he felt no rise and fall of breathing, and only the coldness seeping through her shirt.

But like always, she didn't mind the weight, nor did he mind the cold, and once again her free hand found its way on his fur, delicately threading through the cords and knots.

She should be afraid, for her thin neck fit perfectly in his jaw, and with one quick movement, he could have her head. But he would never do that, for the thought only occurred to him when he realized how easy it is for his pack members to eliminate her.

That thought frightened him more.

* * *

"Show me" He dared, standing a few feet in front of her. It was one of their sparring sessions, and he stood in front of her clad in only khaki shorts and a smug grin. He had mentioned that one of the vampires he knew was a mind reader, and she happened to say she had a gift, too. It piqued his interest, especially when she said that it was an offensive gift, rather than the passive ones that he knew Edward, Alice, and Bella had.

They never dive into details, but somehow, he was okay with that.

"I don't think you can handle it." She said, pulling off her sweater, wearing only a tank top underneath. She trained her red eyes on him, the corner of her mouth quirking down to a small frown.

"Try me" He said, spreading his arms open "I've managed to handle a lot of vampires, what's more someone with a little gift?"

She scoffed "Little? It's actually pretty strong."

"Then show me." He dared again, his eyes flashing with confidence. He wants this. He wants to feel what she can do, wants to know to what extent, how strong she truly is.

She smiled this time, the kind of smile that wrinkles the corners of her eyes, every so slightly. He liked that smile on her.

"If you insist, Embry." He really liked how she would say his name.

He readied himself. She raised a delicate eyebrow, pursing her lips to a tight smile.

Then suddenly, searing heat rose up from inside him, blooming from his chest, enveloping him. He fell to the ground, whimpering, twisting in pain, he tried to hold back his scream, tried his hardest. He was so near his breaking point, when the pain disappeared, as sudden as it came, it was gone, and he was greeted with her face, leaning in close.

She was stroking his forehead, cold hands on his warm skin.

"I knew you would not be able to handle it." She said, softly, her face a mask of no emotion.

He smiled, reaching a hand out to her cheek, cupping it "That was something else."

She leaned her cheek on his large hand, but her face remained stoic.

He chuckled, cupping both her cheeks this time, squeezing them gently "Come on now, don't be so gloomy! It was impressive!"

Her lips formed a small pout, while he continued his ministrations on her cold cheeks. "Stop touching my face."

He laughed as he sat up "So that's your special little gift?"

She nodded, sitting down on their trunk, he followed suit, stretching his limbs. He still felt sore, mostly from how he fell down to the ground, all the other pain gone. "You lasted ten seconds and that intensity."

He whistled, impressed at himself, and at the level of power she had "You could definitely hurt someone with that."

She chuckled "That's the point."

"If you can do that, why do you still fight? I mean not that I'm not having fun or something like that, just that you don't even have to get physical, just use that thing." She was getting stronger, he can't deny that, but somehow, he felt better in knowing that she can use something else other than physical. He remembers the sound of crunching bone, her arm broken because of him, and he shuddered.

She became silent, looking at the bushes on the other side of the clearing. He watched her, and the wind picked up. She closed her eyes, letting the breeze wash over her, and he reached for her bun. Quickly and deftly, he tugged on it and her hair toppled down to her shoulders. She looked at him, and it was if time slowed down.

His breath hitched, as he watched the wind play with her hair, and her red eyes pierced his brown ones.

"Wow" he managed to say, letting his hand touch her hair, soft golden tresses, and she smiled.

Suddenly, their ears picked up thudding feet. Lucy's eyes widened, and Embry held her close. He knew who was coming, he could scent them. But as long as she was with him, they won't hurt her.

"No" She whispered urgently, trying to get away from his hold "Embry, let me go!"

"They won't hurt you, I'll explain it to them." He said, keeping her close. It was about time they knew, it was about time he didn't have to hide her.

But he looked up at her, eyes big and pleading "Please!" She hissed "Please!"

"Just stay here, they'll understand." He could hear them, they were almost there, I could sense Jacob, and Leah, Seth was coming too with Quil and Sam. They must have sensed his distress, with all that pain inflicted on him. He cursed inwardly, after all that time of having controlled his thoughts and emotions, he had to let pain get to him.

"Please!" She hissed louder. He knew that she could sense them too, he could feel her trying to fight against his grip.

"Why won't you talk to them? They'll understand!"

But she won't listen. She was in distress, and she looked so small in his grip, her whole body shaking.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and the searing pain was back. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but by that time she was gone, and the wolves came crashing in their clearing. They were asking what happened, concern evident in them, while all he could do was clutch the band that secured her hair in a bun.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and follows, I really do appreciate the feedback on my work :)

**natcityjp** all in due time. I'm sorry this story is going a bit too slow, so I really do appreciate you staying on for the ride!

Thanks again!


End file.
